Memories of Mothers
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Terence and Tumnus learn a little more about each other's mothers. Written specifically for Mother's Day. Please read and review.


**MEMORIES OF MOTHERS  
**

_Happy Mother's Day, everybody. In honor of this holiday, I wrote a little story, and I present it to you proudly. It's not much; it's not long or elaborate, but it's sweet, and it features my beloved boys. I sure have missed writing about them.  
_

* * *

**Tumnus © C.S. Lewis and Disney/Walden Media  
**

******Terence and Story © unicorn-skydancer08  
**

_**All rights reserved.**_

* * *

"Where are you going with those flowers, Tumnus?"

Tumnus, who was just passing Terence in one of the Cair's courtyards with a fresh, decent-sized bouquet, stopped and answered, "I'm taking these to my mother."

Terence's blue eyes widened with interest. "You never told me about your mother, mate." The young man paused for a moment, then added, "In fact, now that I think of it, I don't believe I've ever heard you say a word about her."

Looking down somewhat abashedly at his hooves, Tumnus replied softly, "No, Terence…I don't believe I've ever told you."

"What's she like? Can I meet her?"

Now Tumnus's leaflike ears drooped in sorrow. "Much as I would love to introduce you to her," the faun whispered, "I'm afraid that would be impossible. She died a long time ago."

Terence looked startled at first, and then embarrassed and deeply apologetic. "Sorry," he said.

"That's okay," Tumnus assured his friend. "You had no way of knowing."

"What happened to her?"

Tumnus gently fingered the waxy petals as he explained, "All I remember is that she was very ill. She always had a rather weak constitution. Some say she almost died giving birth to me. When I was growing up, she had to put on a shawl every time she went outside, even in ideal weather. I remember my father was very protective of her, doing almost everything for her, and constantly advising her to be extremely careful. It was enough to drive anyone mad, but my mother always humored my father and never once complained, even when her discomfort was plain as daylight."

"What's your mother's name?" Terence asked.

"Alethea."

"Alethea…that's beautiful."

"Thank you, and so was she. At least I thought so, as did my father."

"Were you close to her?"

"Close enough to miss her like anything when she was gone. My heart still aches at the memory. Though I was quite young when she passed away, I never forgot her, and I never will, either."

Terence shook his head, sending a ripple of light through his white hair. "I know what that's like," said the boy. "I lost my mother at a premature age myself."

"How old were you?" Tumnus asked gently.

"About ten years old, just at the age when I was learning to talk for myself, and my horn was starting to come in. Though it has been over a hundred years since it happened, I still remember everything as clearly as if it had taken place only yesterday. Sometimes I dream about it at night, and other times I would swear I heard her soft, sweet voice speaking to me."

"What name did _your_ mother go by?"

"Her name was Amethyst. It suited her, because she had a coat as purple as the stone itself."

"Do many unicorns come in that color?"

A half-smile played on Terence's lips, in spite of himself, as he said, "Not very many. You get white unicorns, and black ones, and you get gray, brown, scarlet, silver, and gold. Once in a while, you might get lucky enough to see a spotted one—a pinto, as they call it. Then a few here and there do come in unusual shades of purple and blue; about one in fifty, I'd say, maybe a hundred. And I've heard rumors about a green unicorn, though nothing about that has been yet confirmed or denied. So, you could say my mother really stood out."

"She sounds truly extraordinary," said Tumnus. "I wish I could have met her."

"I'm sure she would have liked you, mate."

"And I'm sure that _my_ mother would have liked _you._" Tumnus smiled, but it was a sad, wistful smile.

Just as the faun turned to go, Terence said, "Tumnus?"

"What?"

"Would—would it be all right, if I went with you, to your mother's grave? I never knew her, but I wish to pay my respects to her, and to keep you company in the meantime…if you have no objection."

Tumnus thought about that for a minute, then nodded mildly. "Yes, Terence, I would like that very much. Thank you."

So the two of them set out together, side by side, with Terence's arm wrapped around Tumnus's shoulders the whole time they walked.


End file.
